Yume Aki
by SonijChan
Summary: Tja, weiß auch noch nicht, in welche Richtung die Story geht... Lest es einfach, und bitte reviewd..
1. Unwichtiges Zeugs

~Yume Aki~  
  
Ranma ½ und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere sind Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi. Aber das wisst ihr ja alle... Eigentlich bescheuert, dass man  
das immer davor schreiben muss.  
*  
Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte ist mir gekomen, als ich mit einer  
Geißterbahn gefahren bin. Hihi.. Eigentlich wollte ich eine  
Horrorgeschichte draus machen, aber das gefiel mir dann doch nicht, und dann hab ich halt was anderes Draus gemacht. Mal gucken, in welche Richtung  
das ganze geht.  
*  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Eure  
  
~sonij*chan~ 


	2. Die Geißterbahn

~Yume aki~  
  
*  
~Die Geißterbahn~  
  
Es war ein wunderschöner Samstagmorgen, Anfang Juni. Die Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich in den Bäumen, die Sonne schien und keine Wolke war am Himmel zu  
sehen. Die Luft war erfüllt mit dem Geruch der schönen Blumen, der im Garten der Tendos standen. Auf einer reich verzierten Gartenbank saßen ein hübsches junges Mädchen und ein Junger Mann. Der junge Mann hatte den Arm um das Mädchen gelegt. Langsam neigten sie ihre Köpfe zueinander, und ihre Lippen berührten sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Bis plötzlich ein  
Lautes -AUFSTEHEN- die Warme Luft zeriss.  
  
"Oh nein! Nicht jetzt! Ich will nicht! Ich hatte doch so einen schönen Traum." Dachte Ranma, nachdem Kasumi an seine Zimmertür klopfte. Gähnend zog er sich an und schlurfte die Treppe hinunter. "Morgen" brummte er in  
den Raum hinein. "Alle mal herhören, ich hab etwas zu verkünden!" sagte Soun. "Heute ist das Kirschblütenfest. Wir gehen alle in 2 Stunden in die  
Stadt, um zu feiern, also seht zu, dass ihr bis dahin gewaschen und angezogen seid." "Wow, klasse! Ich freu mich schon!" rief Nabiki. "Ja, ich  
geh' dann mal baden." Mit diesen Worten stand Akane vom Tisch auf, und  
begab sich in Richtung Treppe.  
  
Hastig stopfte Ranma noch ein Chowmein Brot in sich hinein, ehe er ebenfalls aufstand und sagte "Ich geh dann auch mal nach oben, mit etwas  
passenderes anziehen."  
  
"Sind alle da? Gut, dann kann's ja losgehen." Mit diesen Worten von Soun  
Gingen die Tendos und die Saotomes (nodoka war vorbeigekommen) zum  
Kirschblütenfest, dass auf dem Marktplatz stattfinden sollt.  
  
Inzwischen sind sie auf dem überfüllten Marktplatz angekommen. "Kinder,  
schaut mal! Da drüben ist Dr. Tofu! HALLO! Dr. Tofu! Kommen sie zu uns rüber!" rief Genma zu Dr. Tofu. "Hallo! Wie reizend! Kasumi! Was führt dich hier her?" "Ich bin hier mit meiner Familie." "Ah, wie schön. Hätten Sie nicht Lust, mit mir auf die Geißterbahn zu gehen?" "Aber ja doch, gerne!" Dr. Tofu und Kasumi gingen in Richtung Geißterbahn davon. "Ranma, Akane, wollt ihr nicht auch mit der Geißterbahn fahren?" fragte Nodoka. "Auf so einen Titti-quatsch hab ich keine Lust." Beschwerte sich Ranma, und bekam ein "Hach wie männlich von dir...!" von seiner Mutter zu hören. "Aber, das ist eine ganz besondere Geißterbahn...." flüsterte irgendein fremder. "Wer bitte sind Sie?" fragte Soun. "Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Gehen Sie  
auf die Geißterbahn, sie werden schon sehen, Sie werden schon sehen...  
MUHAHAHAHAHA!" es gab einen lauten Knall und der seltsame fremde  
verschwand. "Was war das denn für ein komischer Vogel? Naja, aber wir könnten es ja mal ausprobieren. Kommst du mit, Ranma?" fragte Akane. "Na gut, wenn es sein muss." Antwortete Ranma. "Okay Kinder, wir treffen uns dann in einer Halben Stunde, Wir gehen solange ein Bierchen trinken." "Ist  
gut, Paps! Bis gleich!"  
  
"Zwei mal bitte." Sagte Ranma am Kassenhäuschen. "Und Sie wollen wirklich  
mit der Geisterbahn des Schreckens fahren? Wissen Sie, man munkelt vieles, über Wagen, die nicht zurückgekommen sind, man hat ihre  
Insassen nie wieder gesehen .hihihihihi! Aber das sind ja alles nur  
Geschichten, die einem Angst machen sollen. Viel Spaß bei der Fahrt!  
Wuhahahaha!" lachte der Mann im Kassenhäuschen. "Ranma, meinst du, wir  
sollten wirklich mit dem Ding fahren?" fragte Akane verängstigt. "Aach, mach dir mal keine Sorgen, der erzählt doch nur Scheiße." "Na gut, wenn du  
meinst."  
  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch stiegen die Beiden in einen lila-grün gestrichenen Wagen, in Form eines Totenkopfes. Mit einem Ruck setzte sich der Wagen in Bewegung. Zuerst ging es durch eine Blutrote Tür. ein Bisschen  
übertrieben. Es tut mir leid. Was könnte ich tun, um es wieder gut zu machen?" "du mich noch mal so erschreckst? Nein Danke." "Hm, dann lass uns  
vielleicht spazieren gehen. Jetzt wo die Kirschblüten so schön sind."  
Dahinter war es Stockfinster. "Ranma, ich hab Angst!" jammerte Akane. "Mensch Akane, es ist nur eine Geißterbahn, sonst nichts.!" Versuchte Ranma  
sie zu beruhigen. "Ja, aber trotzdem. Es ist mir irgendwie unheimlich." "Buh" schrie ein Gespenst aus weißen Laken, das von der Decke baumelte. Mit  
einem Rums blieb der Wagen stehen. "Ranma? Ranma, was ist los?" fragte Akane. Doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Mit einem Arm fühlte sie auf den Platz neben sich, doch es war keiner da. "Ranmaaaaa!" schrie Akane. Etwas packte  
sie von hinten und Schleuderte sie in die Luft. Allerdings fing dieses Etwas sie auch wieder auf. Es war so dunkel, dass sie nichts sehen konnte. Sie schrie und schrie, aber das Etwas, dass sie trug rannte immer weiter. Bis sie plötzlich ein helles Licht sah, . "Der Ausgang, ich bin gerettet!" dachte sie. Die Person auf dessen Arm sie saß wurde immer langsamer, bis es  
plötzlich stehen blieb, sie auf den Boden setzte und lachte. Verwundert drehte sich Akane um und sah Ranma. "Ranma! Bist du völlig bescheuert? Mich so zu erschrecken, ich hätte fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen." "Jetzt rag dich mal nicht so auf, verstehst du denn keinen Spaß?" "Doch, ich verstehe  
Spaß. Aber so etwas ist für mich KEIN Spaß." "Ja okay, es tut mir leid. Aber komm, wollen wir hier weg gehen?" "Wo sollen wir denn hin?" "Hm, ich  
weiß nicht. Vielleicht ins Kino?" "Damit du mich schon wieder so  
erschrecken kannst? Nein Danke." "Na gut, dann lass uns vielleicht ein  
wenig spazieren gehen? Jetzt wo die Kirschblüten so schön sind."  
"Einverstanden."  
  
Akane hakte sich bei Ranma ein, und zusammen gingen sie die Kirschblütenallee entlang. Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander  
her. "Schau mal, da ist eine Bank. Wollen wir uns setzen?" "Ja, ich bin  
müde."  
  
Wiedereinmal saßen ein Hübsches junges Mädchen und ein Junger Mann auf einer reich verzierten Garten Bank. Und abermals lag in der Luft der süße  
Geruch von Blumen und Kirschblüten. Bloß, dass sich das ganze nicht im  
Garten der Tendos abspielte, und das es auch kein Traum war. Es war Wirklichkeit. Ranma und Akane saßen dicht nebeneinander auf einer Bank im  
Stadtpark und lauschten den Vögeln.  
  
"Mir ist kalt." Sagte Akane. "Möchtest du meine Jacke haben?" fragte Ranma. "Ja, wenn du sie nicht brauchst.." "Nein es ist okay. Du kannst sie haben." Ranma zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie Akane um die Schultern. "Danke."  
Sagte Akane. Grade in diesem Augenblick fing es an zu regnen. Nun saßen zwei Mädchen auf der Bank. "Mist, wir müssen uns irgendwo unterstellen." Meinte Ranma-chan. "Ja, wo könnten wir hingehen?" fragte Akane. "Zu U-chan, sie gibt uns bestimmt etwas zu Essen und was warmes zu trinken." "Ja, lass  
uns schnell hinlaufen."  
  
Und so liefen sie zu U-chan's Okonomiyaki Restaurant.  
  
"Ranma, Akane, wo kommt ihr denn her? Ihr seid ja ganz nass. Setzt euch hierhin, ich hole euch etwas zum anziehen. "Hi Ranma! Hi Akane! Wie geht's  
euch?" fragte Konatsu. "Konatsu, du arbeitest immer noch hier?" fragte Ranma erstaunt. "Nein, nicht direkt. Endschuligt, wenn ich das jetzt sage, aber Ukyo und ich haben letzte Woche geheiratet." "Ihr habt WAS?" fragte Ranma erstaunt. Warum waren wir nicht eingeladen?" "Naja, wir wollten halt nichts großes daraus machen. Nur wir beide und der Pfarrer. Sonst nichts."  
"Das ist ja toll. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" wünschte Akane und Reichte  
Konatsu die Hand.  
  
"So, da bin ich wieder. Ranchan, ich habe dir Sachen für Mädchen mitgebracht. Ich finde, du siehst darin so reizend aus." "Wenn du meinst, na gib schon her, mir ist kalt." Brummte RanmaChan. Er oder besser gesagt,  
sie und Akane gingen sich umziehen.  
  
*  
So, das war's erst mal. Es ist noch nicht so toll, aber es wird noch  
besser. Versprochen. Bitte Reviewd!  
  
Cya  
  
Eure ~Sonij*Chan~ 


	3. Der Abend

~Yume Aki~  
  
Der Abend  
  
*  
  
"Hättest du gedacht, dass die Beiden heiraten?" fragte Ranma-chan. "Nein, nie im Leben. Aber Konatsu ist viel männlicher geworden, findest du nicht?"  
"Ja. Du hast recht." Als sich Ranma-chan und Akane fertig umgezogen hatten, gingen sie wieder nach unten ins Restaurant. "Ah, da seid ihr ja.  
Konatsu hat es euch schon erzählt, oder?" fragte Ukyo. "Ja. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Obwohl ich es ein bisschen traurig finde, dass niemand außer euch und dem Pfarrer dabei war." Sagte Ranma-chan. "Aber es war doch noch  
jemand dabei." Meinte Ukyo. "Ja? Wer denn?" wollte Ranma wissen. "Wir  
bekommen ein Baby. Ein kleines Mädchen." "Nein, ist nicht wahr!" sagte Akane glücklich. "Wie soll sie denn heißen?" fragte Ranma-chan. "Naja, wir dachten, villeicht wäre Ranko ganz schön." Antwortete Ukyo. "Ranko? Cool,  
der Name gefällt mir." Meinte Ranma-chan.  
  
"Das Essen war echt Lecker, danke! Aber jetzt müssen wir gehen." Meinte Ranma-chan. "Okay. Aber kommt uns bald mal wieder besuchen!" "Ja, machen wir. Tschüß!" riefen Akane und Ranma-chan, und machten sich auf den Weg in  
Richtung nach Hause. "Ich nehm' gleich erst mal ein schönes warmes Bad, damit ich wieder ein Junge werde." Sagte Ranma zufrieden. "Jaja, mach du  
nur."  
  
"Halloo! Wir sind wieder Daa-aa!" rief Akane, als sie mit Ranma-chan nach  
Hause kam. "Hö? Keiner da. Komisch, wo sind denn alle?" wunderte sich Akane. "Ich hab einen Zettel gefunden." Rief Ranma-Chan. "Ich les' ihn mal vor: 'Wir sind Essen gegangen. Kasumi hat noch einen Kuchen im Ofen, den könnt ihr ja Essen. Wir bleiben wahrscheinlich noch bis morgen früh. Gut  
Nacht! Soun.' Aha, dann sind wir jetzt also ganz alleine. Ich geh baden, du kannst  
ja schon mal den Kuchen anschneiden." Ranma-chan ging die Treppe hoch.  
  
"Ah, ist das schön!" dachte Ranma, als er sich ins warme Wasser gleiten  
ließ. "Gleich noch ein leckerer Kuchen, ein Abend allein mit Akane, was  
will man mehr?" dachte Ranma.  
  
"Wenn ich nur daran denke, was heute Abend alles passieren könnte.." überlegte Akane, und ihr lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken, wenn  
sie daran dachte, den ganzen Abend allein mit Ranma zu verbringen.  
  
"Ich war noch nie eine ganze Nacht mit ihr allein zu Hause. Hoffentlich  
geht alles gut." Dachte sich Ranma und stieg aus der Wanne.  
  
"Hmm lecker! Marmorkuchen. Ach, da ist Ja auch schon Ranma." Dachte Akane.  
  
"Und? Wie war das Bad?" Fragte sie. "Schön warm, und jetzt bin ich endlich wieder ein Junge. Los, lass uns essen!" sagte Ranma. Sie trugen ihre Teller mit Kuchen ins Wohnzimmer und fingen an zu essen. "Und, was denkst du, was wir heute noch machen sollten?" ragte Ranma "Hmm, weiß nicht. Mal schauen.  
  
"Akane? Hey, schläfst du?" fragte Ranma. Sie hatten einen Film geguckt, und sich danach ein wenig unterhalten. Ranma war in dich Küche gegangen um das schmutzige Geschirr abzuwaschen. "Ich werde sie wohl in ihr Zimmer tragen müssen." Überlegte Ranma. Vorsichtig nahm er Akane auf die Arme und trug sie hoch, in ihr Zimmer. Dort legte er sie aufs Bett und betrachtete sie  
eine Weile. "Du bist so süß, wenn du schläfst." Flüsterte Ranma leise.  
"Wieso kann ich es ihr nicht sagen, wieso nicht?" dachte er. Plötzlich merkte er, wie etwas an seinem Zopf zog. Es war Akane. Sie zog ihn zu sich aufs Bett und legte die Arme um ihn. Seinem Instinkt folgend legte Ranma  
seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie.  
  
"Ich liebe dich.." hauchte Akane. "Ich liebe dich auch!" konnte Ranma noch  
so eben sagen, ehe er schon wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss von  
Akane verwickelt wurde. Fest umschlungen wühlten sie noch eine Weile im  
Bett herum, ehe sie Arm in Arm einschliefen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Ranma schon ziemlich früh auf. Er blickte auf die neben ihm schlafende Akane und ihm fielen die Ereignisse letzter Nacht ein. Bei dem Gedanken musste er lächeln. Vorsichtig, darauf bedacht, Akane nicht zu wecken, stand er auf, zog sich an und ging in die Küche. Er holte zwei Teller, setzte Kaffee auf, und begann, den Kuchen vom Vortag in Stücke zu  
schneiden.  
  
In dem Moment kam Akane herunter. "Guten Morgen Schatz!" begrüßte sie Ranma  
und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange. "Na? Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
fragte Ranma. "Und wie," antwortete Akane. "Mit dir an meiner Seite..."  
  
Schweigend setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer und aßen den Kuchen. "Sag mal,  
wann wollen die anderen wiederkommen?" fragte Akane. "Keine Ahnung, ich  
hoffe, sie rufen irgendwann mal an.." antwortete Ranma.  
  
-RING RING- "Wenn man vom Teufel spricht..." lacht Akane und steht auf, um ans Telefon zu gehen. "Akane Tendo, Hallo? "Hallo Akane, hier ist Kasumi."  
"Hi Kasumi! Wie geht's euch?" "Gut, danke. Und dir? Du hast dich doch hoffentlich nicht zu viel mit Ranma gestritten, oder?" "Nein nein, keine Sorge. Wir verstehen uns prächtig." "Das freut mich. Weißt du, hier gab es  
letzte Nacht ein Unwetter, und einige Strommasten sind auf die  
Eisenbahnschienen gekippt. Wir werden Heute wohl nicht mehr hier weg  
kommen." "Oh, ähm na ja. Okay. Wir werden dann zu U-chan essen gehen. Wusstest du, dass sie und Konatsu geheiratet haben?" "Nein, ehrlich? Das  
wusste ich nicht. "Ja, sie bekommen auch eine kleine Tochter, und sie wollwn sie Ranko nennen." "Hihi, das ist ja lustig. Es freut mich für die  
Beiden. Bestell ihnen schöne Grüße von mir." "Ja, mach ich. Auch schöne Grüße an die anderen." "Ja, ich richte es aus. Jatzt muss ich aber Schluss machen, weil ich rufe vom Handy aus an, und es wird sonst zu teuer." "Okay,  
mach's gut!" "Ciao und noch schöne Grüße an Ranma!" -Klick-  
  
"Das war Kasumi. Ich soll dir Schöne Grüße bestellen. Da ist irgendein  
Unwetter gewesen, und sie kommen nicht vir Morgen Abend zurück." Sagt Akane, als sie sich wieder zu Ranma an den Tisch gesetzt hat. "Oh, na dann müssen wir wohl wieder bei U-Chan und Konatsu vorbeischauen." "Ja, das muss wohl sein. Zum Glück haben wir Ferien, sonst wäre das alles ein Bisschen  
kompliziert." "Ja, Zum Glück."  
  
*  
  
Ich weiß, es ist ein Bisschen kurz geraten, aber dafür wird das nächste  
gaaaanz lang. Versprochen!  
  
Cya  
  
~sonij*chan~ 


	4. Die Tickets

~Yume Aki~  
  
~Die Tickets~  
  
"Möchtest du nicht mitkommen?" fragte Akane. "Wohin?" "Na, in die  
Badewanne, du kleiner Dummkopf." "Wenn's dir nichts ausmacht, gerne."  
"Okay, dann komm."  
  
Sie gingen die Treppe nach Oben, in Richtung Bad. "Zieh du dich zuerst aus,  
ich schau auch nicht hin." Meinte Ranma. "Mensch Ranma, stell dich doch  
nicht so blöd an. Du kannst mich ruhig ansehen." Sagte Akane. "Wirklich  
nicht? Ich meine, nicht das es dir unangenehm ist, oder so." "Hätte ich  
dich sonst gefragt, ob du mitkommen möchtest?" "Öhmm, wahrscheinlich  
nicht." "Na siehst du." Akane zog ihre Bluse aus.  
  
"Du meine Güte, sie ist so hübsch, ich kann gar nicht hinsehen.." dachte Ranma und wurde rot. "Hey, du siehst aus wie eine Tomate!" lachte Akane. "Ich bin wohl doch nicht so flach, wie ein Brett, oder?" "Aach, du weißt doch, dass ich das immer nur gesagt habe, um dich zu ärgern. Ich finde, du bist wirklich sehr gut gebaut." "Aber nicht so gut wie du." "Meinst du? Na  
ja, aber ich bin ja kein echtes Mädchen. Das zählt nicht."  
  
"Ahhh, schön gemütlich." Sagte Akane, und kuschelte sich in der Wanne eng an Ranma. "Ja, Baden ist wirklich schön. Vor allen dingen, dass man dabei nicht zum Mädchen wird, ist das Beste." Sagte Ranma. Akane schmiegte sich eng an Ranma, und er konnte ihre Herrlichen Rundungen Spüren. Sie beugten ihre Köpfe zueinander und verschmolzen in einem Herrlichen Kuss, der eine Ewigkeit zu dauern schien. Wie aus dem Nichts holte Ranma eine Flasche Sekt  
und zwei Gläser hervor. "Oh, du bist so süß." Lächelte Akane und Küsste Ranma auf die Wange, welcher den Sekt in die Gläser goss und Akane das eine reichte. "Auf uns!" sagte er feierlich. Sie hoben die Gläser an den Mund und tranken. Akane schaute auf die Uhr und meinte: "Ach du meine Güte, wir sind schon eine Stunde in der Wanne, es wird Zeit, dass wir aus dem Wasser  
kommen."  
  
Wieder trocken und angezogen gingen sie die Treppe runter.  
  
Grillen zirpten im Garten, es war ein warmer Frühlingsmorgen. -AHHHHH- ein  
gellender Schrei durchbrach die morgendliche Stille, es klang, als ob  
jemand abgestochen wird. Doch es wurde niemand abgestochen. Grund für diesen Schrei war lediglich ein kleines Kätzchen, dass sich in Ranmas Schoß niederließ, als dieser grad nicht aufpasste. Ranma sprang auf und hampelte komisch in der Gegend herum, um die Katze los zu werden. Doch Katzenkrallen sond stark, sie können sich gut festhalten. Das Kätzchen ging immer noch nicht ab. Akane bekamm einen Lachkrampf, weil es sehr komisch aussah, wie Ranma in der Gegend umhertanzte, um die Katze loszuwerden. -Meowwwrrr- "Oh nein, er wird zur Katze!" rief Akane erschrocken. Die kleine Katze löste ihre Umklammerung und floh in Richtung Straße. "Braves Kätzchen, komm! Komm her Ranma!" rief Akane. Doch Ranma kam nicht. Er sprang auf' s Dach und an der anderen Seite wieder runter, und weg war er. "Scheiße, was mach' ich jetzt?" fragte Akane in die Stille hinein. Ohne zu zögern sprang sie auf  
und lief los, um Ranma zu suchen.  
  
"Ich kann ich nicht finden! Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert." Dachte  
Akane verzweifelt.  
  
Mutlos ging sie nach Hause, nahm sich instant-Nudeln und Übergoss sie mit heißem Wasser. Damit setzte sie sich vor den Fernseher und zappte in der  
Gegend rum, bis sie an einem Horrorfilm hängen blieb.  
  
Eigentlich hasste Akane Horrorfilme, aber es kam nichts anderes. "Dann  
gucke ich halt diesen Quatsch hier." Dachte sie.  
  
"RING RING" Das Telefon klingelte. Das Blonde Mädchen lief zu dem kleinen Tisch, und hob ab. "Ich komme..... Heut Naaacht ....muhahahahaha" -Ahhh- Das kleine Mädchen fing an zu weinen. Es war ganz allein zu Haus. Draußen  
Regnete es. Es war nebelig und kalt. Sie kauerte sich in eine Ecke und  
wartete, dass ihre Mutter wieder kam. Das alte Haus gab merkwürdige Geräusche von sich. Es heulte. Plötzlich kam wieder diese grausige Stimme..  
ich hole dich, heut naaaacht....  
  
Das war Akane zu viel. Sie schaltete den Fernseher wieder aus und begab sich in ihr Zimmer. Müde legte sie sich ins Bett. "Huh? Was ist denn das?" dachte sie, und schlug die Decke zurück, als sie merkte, dass sich etwas darunter bewegte. -meorww?- "Grrr, Ranma, du warst die ganze Zeit hier? Das gibt's ja wohl nicht. Und ich such die ganze Stadt nach dir ab!" schimpfte Akane. "Naja, haubt Sache, du bist da. Jetzt lass uns schlafen. Gute Nacht,  
Neko-Ranma." Mit diesen Worten knipste sie das Licht aus.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Akane durch Ranma geweckt, der wohl in der Küche herumwerkelte. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. "Was? Schon halb eins? Das kann ja  
wohl nicht wahr sein!" dachte sie.  
  
"Hallo Akane, hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte Ranma, als Akane die Treppe  
runterkam. "Ja. Weißt du, ich habe gestern die halbe Stadt nach dir abgesucht. Du warst im Neko-Ken, und bist abgehauen." "Ehrlich? Und wo war  
ich dann?" fragte Ranma. "Du lagst die ganze Zeit in meinem Bett, du kleiner Trottel." "Haha, so was komisches!" lachte Ranma. "Ich finde das gar nicht komisch" brummte Akane. "Ja, es tut mir ja auch leid, aber ich  
kann nichts dafür, wenn ich im Neko-Ken bin. Das weißt du doch."  
  
"Schau mal, was ich hier habe!" sagte Akane und holte 2 Flugtickets aus der  
Tasche. "Was ist das?" fragte Ranma erstaunt. "Es.. es ist eine Überhaschung. Es sind zwei Flugtickets nach China, zu den Quellen." "Wow Akane, wo hast du sie her?" "Ich hab sie vor ein Paar Wochen gewonnen. Ich wollte sie dir geben, wenn du mal wieder nett zu mir bist." "Das bin ich  
doch wohl, oder?" "Ja. Deshalb gebe ich sie dir ja."  
  
"Wann geht es denn los?" frage Rnma. "Morgen. Bevor Die anderen kommen.  
Dein Vater würde zu viel Theater machen. Ich hab schon alles mit Kasumi besprochen. Sie wird den anderen irgendwas erzählen. "Akane, weißt du wie  
viel mir das bedeutet? Das ist wirklich wunder wunder schön. Vielen Herzlichen Dank." Meinte Ranma, nahm Akane auf den Arm und gab ihr einen  
Kuss.  
  
"Also, ich würde sagen, wir packen dann mal unsere Koffer." Sie gingen hoch, in Akanes Zimmer. "Akane, bitte sei vorsichtig bei den Quellen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du vielleicht ausrutscht, und hinterher noch in einer landest." Meint Ranma besorgt. "Aach, mach dir mal keine Sorgen, ich pass  
schon auf mich auf." Antwortete Akane.  
  
Nachdem sie die Koffer gepackt hatten, hatten sie Hunger. Und da nichts zu  
Essen im Haus war, (jedenfalls nichts, was nicht hätte gekocht werden müssen) gingen sie noch etwas einkaufen. Zu Shampoo oder U-chan wollten sie nicht gehen, weil es sich zu schnell rumsprechen würde, dass sie vorhaben,  
zu den Quellen zu fahren.  
  
"Lecker! Ein Chowmeinbrot!" sagte Ranma im Supermarkt. "Ranma, du hast  
schon ein Bananenbrot, ein Olivenbrot, ein Kümmelbrot und 5 Packungen Instant-Suppe." Meint Akane. "Och bitte, nur noch das hier. Mehr will ich  
gar nicht." Bettelt Ranma. "Na gut. Aber nur noch das eine."  
  
"Das macht dann 14.000 (das sind etwa -glaub ich- 13 E)Yen." Sagte die Kassiererin. "Hier, bitte." Akane reichte der Frau das Geld, stopfte die Lebensmittel schnell in einen Beutel und verließ mit Ranma das Geschäft.  
  
"Ah, das war gut." Meinte Ranma nach dem Essen und lehnte sich mit vollem  
Bauch nach hinten. "Wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen, morgen wird ein Anstrengender Tag, und wir müssen schon um 6:00 ZHR aufstehen, weil unser  
Flugzeug um 8:30 abfliegt." Meinte Akane. "Moment mal, wie kommen wir überhaupt zum Flughafen? Ich hab keine Lust, um 6:00 UHR morgens mit zwei  
schweren Koffern durch Tokio zu laufen." Fragte Ranma. "Ich auch nicht. Deshalb habe ich ja auch Dr. Tofu gefragt, ob er uns hinfährt. Er holt uns morgen um 7:00 UHR ab. Dann sind wir pünktlich um zehn vor Acht da, können  
noch schön unsere Koffer abgeben und haben viel Zeit." Antwortet Akane. "Stimmt. Aber jetzt lass uns schlafen gehen." Sie gingen hinauf in Akanes Zimmer, zogen sich um und legten sich ins Bett (sie schlafen jetzt beide in  
Akanes Zimmer...) "Gute Nacht, Akane." Sagte Ranma. "Ja, Schlaf schön  
*gähn*" meinte Akane und gab Ranma noch einen Kuss. Dann schliefen sie  
ein....  
  
Ich weiß, auch das ist ein bisschen kurz, aber mir fällt nicht so viel ein! *Heul* Naja, ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen, und ihr reviewd!!  
  
Cya  
  
~Sonij*Chan~ 


End file.
